The HamHam Reunion
by Pashi
Summary: The HamHams are having a reunion and they invite their families for food, games, and for some love. Couples:HxB,SxM,CxP,JxS,PxP,SxA, and much more.
1. Default Chapter

Boss's Family By Pashi  
  
Everyone was at the club house except Hamtaro.  
  
Boss: Where is he!?  
  
Hamtaro then ran in.  
  
Hamtaro: Sorry I'm late. Laura's grandparents came over. They left for the park for the annual family reunion.  
  
Bijou: That sounds fun.  
  
Sandy: we can like have our own reunion. You know invite our own families over.  
  
Anger: Oui. That sounds fun. (she was light yellow with a yellow forehead and golden yellow stripes and had two sky blue bows by her ears)  
  
Panda: We can have it at the fun park.  
  
Pashmina: What a great idea!  
  
Penelope: Okwee! Okwee!  
  
Star: So what do you think, Boss? ( she was a light yellow hamster with a golden yellow forehead and a flower by her ear and a heart locket tied onto a blue ribbon tied around her neck.)  
  
Boss: Well, uh...  
  
HamHams: Please???  
  
Bosse: Okay.  
  
Cappy: So we now have to get a hold of our families?  
  
Dexter: Yes.  
  
Maxwell: That will take a while.  
  
Jingle: If anyone needs a ride me and Herbert will leave tonight.  
  
Howdy: Well thank ya, Jingle.  
  
That night the HamHams all god a hold of their families and told them about the reunion they were have. Everyone said they were able to go.  
  
The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boss: My family is comming tody.  
  
Hamtaro: So is mine.  
  
Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hamster: Coal, Digger, hurry up.  
  
Coal: Sorry, Grace.  
  
Digger: Sorry, mommy.  
  
Hamster: Dad, did Boss say anything about HamGirls?  
  
Coal: Tunnel, no flirting.  
  
Tunnel: Awww, man.  
  
Boss opened the door.  
  
Grace: Hi, Bossykins.  
  
Boss: Mom, please don't call me that around my friends.  
  
Grace: Okay, hon.  
  
Boss: Come on in. HamHams, tis is my mom, Grace.  
  
Grace: Hi. (she was light tan with dark brown ears and a yellow necklace)  
  
Boss: My dad, Coal.  
  
Coal: Hello. (He was dark brown with a cut on his ear and a coalminer's hat)  
  
Boss: My Little brother Digger.  
  
Digger: Hi! Hi! (He was a tan hamster eith drark brown arms and leps and a coalminer hat witha star on it)  
  
Boss: And my brother, Tunnel.  
  
Tunnel: Hi, HamBabes. (He was dark brown with a tan ear and tan legs and a gold chain around his neck)  
  
Then the HamHams introducted themselves.  
  
Grace: It is very nice to meet you all.  
  
Oxnard and Boss went into the other room to make lunch and the Hams went on talking to each other.  
  
Grace: Come on, Coal. Let's go help Boss and Oxnard.  
  
Coal: Okay.  
  
Pashmina: Now, Penelope, you go play with Cappy and Digger.  
  
Penelope: Okwee.  
  
Bijou: Awww...Cute, no?  
  
Angel: Oui.  
  
Tunnel: Hey, HamBabes. Which one of you single younge ladies want to be with me?  
  
Star: Accually... I'm dating Jingle.  
  
Sandy: And I'm with Maxwell.  
  
Pashmina: I'm dating Panda.  
  
Bijou: Me and Hamtaro are together.  
  
Pepper: Me and Oxnard are Dating.  
  
Angel: And me a Stan are together.  
  
Tunnel: What's so great about them?  
  
Bijou: They are not flirting pigs.  
  
Pashmina: Well Stan used to flirt,but Star and Angel changed him.  
  
Angel: Yep and if he did flirt again, we can change him back.  
  
Tunnel: How?  
  
Star: We have our ways.  
  
Tunnel: Well... okay.  
  
Sandy: Maybe you will like find someone at the reunion.  
  
Then someone knocked at the door.  
  
Hamtaro: I'll get it. 


	2. Hamtaro's Family

Hamtaro's Family by Pashi  
  
Hamster: Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Come on in. HamHams, this is my mom Hamina.  
  
Hamina: Hello. (she had short orange hair with red earrings.)  
  
Hamtaro: My dad, Hamu.  
  
Hamu: Hi. (He looked like Hamtaro,except the sash across his face went the oppisite direction and he had a black and blue tie.)  
  
Hamtaro: My big sis, Hammiet.  
  
Hammiet: Hey. (she had her fur in a ponytail, with a red scrunchie and hed a silver charmbracelett)  
  
Hamtaro: And my lil' bro, Hammy.  
  
Hammy: Hi! (He was light orange with orange hair and a blue and red baseball cap.)  
  
The HamHams introduced themselves.  
  
Bijou: Mrs. Hamina, it is very nice to meet you. Your son, Hamtaro, has been so kind to me and the others and I love him very much.  
  
Mrs. Hamina: That is so kind of you to say.  
  
Boss: Lunch is ready.  
  
Everyone sat in groups. The girls sat together, the boys sat together, and the adults sat together.  
  
Star: What a good sunflower seed salad, Grace.  
  
Grace: Thank you.  
  
Bijou: My family is comming tommorrow.  
  
Angel: So is mine.  
  
Stan: I bet it is because they both live in France.  
  
Bijou and Angel: Probally.  
  
Bijou: We did live next door to each other.  
  
Angel: And we have been friends for like ever.  
  
Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Tunnel: Hey, Hammiet.  
  
Hammiet: *Blushing* Hi.  
  
Tunnel: *Blushing* You want to um.. go out to dinner tonight?  
  
Hammiet: *Blushing more* Sure.  
  
Hammy and Digger: Tunnel and Hammiet sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Tunnel and Hammiet chashed Hammy and Digger around the room. Then everyone went on home.  
  
At the Lake ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Hammiet: Wow, it is so pretty.  
  
Tunnel: Not as pretty as you.  
  
Then the two kissed in the moonlight.  
  
The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bijou: I cannot wait to see my family.  
  
Angel: I am also excited.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. 


End file.
